roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderJimmy/Who I Am - Wikia History
"Spread your wings and take flight, for where you will rest and soar is not up to the world, but upon yourself and the wills of others; keep soaring and never stop believing, for you’ll know when to change course when the time comes." - ThunderJimmy, 21 March 2019. Hello, my name is ThunderJimmy (you may refer to me as James or roleplay name ThunderJimmyYT if you will), I may seem new around here, but my history with roblox and roblox wikias are quite interesting if you wish to fully hear out my story. This blog post will be focusing on my history with Wikipedia pages, my next one will focus on my history with discord moderation history. Wikia History and Wikia Staff History 25 December 2017, I almost remember this day like the back of my hand, especially with the Christmas Event 2017 event going on in Roblox Galaxy break the 4th wall, this is another game on Roblox that is a sci-fi dogfighting game with ships and a generally alright community...back to the story, sorry. while I was with my family in Panama City Beach enjoying both our Christmas Break and New Year's coming up in 6 days. I decided to edit one of the pages "Ships and Prices Sorted by Warehouse Level" and update the information on it, as one of the values on the page was incorrect, this caught the attention of a former wikia staff member ANIMALGAMINGXzero who told me that I was rallying up edits too fast (or something alongside the updates I was doing to the page all at once). Either way, me and him began to chat for a bit about stuff, me wanting to be a Administrator for the game on the wikia I was in there is my ambition back in the day, more rash and indecisive than now; I'm so glad I improved overtime. and Animal about history. With time, I accumulated enough edits maturity, I think the current wikia owner made a good move here, SeanMorabito (the current Roblox Galaxy Official Wikia page owner) promoted me to Wikia Moderator (according to my user logs) - 09:40, 22 January 2018 Seanmorabito changed group membership for User:ThunderJimmy from (none) to Chat moderator, Content Moderator, rollback and Discussions Moderator. With this promotion in hand, I better understood what it meant to have these new privilege's while editing, it wasn't just the power, but the ability to be a better representative of the community. While I was working with the wikia staff to better secure and develop the wikia server, I had my hand in editing I kid you not, I was quite the busiest bee in my prime days being able to get almost 100 edits per day done; high school was quite something. and kept up to date with all of the relevant information that Roblox Galaxy had to offer. Looking back at the editing history I did, I think I spent way too much time editing instead of having a social life yet again, I'm quite introverted so you won't hear a lot from me when I have plans in mind, but it was worth the leadership and editing skills I picked up from here. Around 3 to 4 weeks later, I was promoted again by SeanMorabito to what would be Wikia Administrator, only 2 to 3 months since I joined the wikia; according to my user logs - 05:03, 19 February 2018 Seanmorabito changed group membership for User:ThunderJimmy from Chat moderator, Content Moderator, rollback and Discussions Moderator to Chat moderator, Content Moderator, rollback, administrator and Discussions Moderator. With yet a 2nd promotion in hand, I had more responsibilities with keeping the wikia in order, and pages up to date. Honestly, it was not hard to keep the wikia pages up to date and chatting with everyone in the community, but it was a bit hard to keep order in the server, at least for the first 2 months of being a Wiki Admin. I will admit to making one huge flaw while I was on staff, being tricked by a fellow competitive, but old friend of mine into making a new category for badges; it wash here I was rash and duped into breaking two of a few protocols set on the wiki. I did not lose my job, but I cleaned up my act, even my old wikia friend DylanTheCommunistHornet101 appreciated the responsibility I put in, despite me being the one who led into the start of this now resolved problem. A few months passed, wikia editing was becoming a breeze, we also updated the pages to now show the different sides and even interior of the ships in game believe overall icon, front, back, side, top, bottom, and interior were the different gallery photos. and everything overall was quite great. Through my struggles of being a student in high school, through the time and effort spent on the wikia page, I was surprised by SeanMorabito on September 28th when he out of nowhere promoted me to Wikia Bureaucrat not going to lie, I thought I was only capable of being a wikia admin, and I was quite proud of my job...I guess SeanMorabito had other plans though. I checked my profile following my user logs to see that - 14:00, 27 September 2018 Seanmorabito changed group membership for User:ThunderJimmy from Chat moderator, Content Moderator, rollback, administrator and Discussions Moderator to bureaucrat, Chat moderator, Content Moderator, rollback, administrator and Discussions Moderator. I found the original post of this surprise promotion if you want to read it here https://roblox-galaxy-official.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:21131. Regardless, even with all of this power I had, I still thought it was great that I helped a little improve the wikia for what was next to come, a official meme page, new staff members that I'm glad to have met, and overall a road of opportunity seemed like it had opened to me. Honestly, I hope I never forget the amazing friends I have made through my efforts and determination, because it has taken me so far into places I never thought I would reach today. Here I stand, ThunderJimmy, a Wikia Bureacrat for the Roblox Galaxy Official Wikipedia Page. With over 6400 edits accumulated, 2549 edits contributed, 279 categories made, and 219 pictures added. A proud wikia editor with small knowledge of C++ Programming, and template making. A future psychologist with a heart, resolve, and hope for all. I welcome you to my wikia page, and I do hope you all can welcome me into yours. 'ThunderJimmy is a Wikia Staff Member of the Roblox Galaxy Official Wikia Page! ' Category:Blog posts